In the Line of Duty
by LibertyBelleAnne
Summary: "Officer Nicholas Wilde was hit in the line of duty," Chief Bogo tried to suppress any emotion as he addressed his fellow officers, "His sacrifice will be remembered here for a long time." Not a deathfic.


**Disclaimer: The only animals I own are the critters in my backyard and trust me they are not Disney.**

 **In The Line of Duty**

"Officer Nicholas Wilde was hit in the line of duty," Chief Bogo tried to suppress any emotion as he addressed his fellow officers, "His sacrifice will be remembered here for a long time."

Not a dry eye was found in the bullpen. Many had handkerchiefs held up over their faces. Judy Hops had her head in her paws seemingly convulsing in pain.

"We feel your pain Officer Hopps" A sniffling elephant consoled.

"I don't even know how she will do patrol today," A nearby wolf whispered loudly.

"We have video of the event. It is not for the faint of heart," The chief warned.

The police officers watched the recording with rapt attention. Even Judy's eyes could be seen peeking out from behind her paws to watch.

It started off with Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde in pursuit of a juvenile on foot. The sleek dark fur of the adolescent runner seemed to blend in the shadows of the alley the three ran through. Blending into the darkness the officers quickly lost sight of their quarry. The slightly grainy footage showed the officers looking around in all directions. The two could be seen talking, but there was no audio. In the next frame it showed Nick heading in one direction with Judy's ears barely showing as she headed the opposite way.

Judy cringed as she anticipated what would be shown next. She caught Bogo's disapproving eye and she wilted slightly under his disapproval. She'd read the handbook, she knew officers weren't supposed to split up in an unknown situation. She turned back to the screen to rewatch her partner and friend's fate.

The uniformed fox crept forward cautiously, armed and ready. The shocked look on his face was almost comical before he was bowled over by that which he seeked. The shadow barred his teeth before taking off again, with Nick up and after him. Judy became aware of the commotion and gave chase after her partner. The bunny was to far away to stop what she perceived was coming.

Every officer cringed as they watched their fellow officer's fate.

A furious pounding on the door startled the watchers away from the screen. A furious and wet Nick Wilde stood glaring through the window, at all his coworkers.

"Guys, come on. This is ridiculous, let me in. I washed three times already."

The whole bullpen burst into laughter taunting the fox at the door.

"No-can-do Nick. You stink," Shouted a rhino.

"You got hit good," Someone else ordered, "Go home."

"Yeah, go home Wilde," A few others encouraged.

"Come on Carrots let me in," Nick whined to his partner, "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is!" Everybody shouted.

"Everyone back to work," Chief Bogo commanded sternly.

There was a slight backup at the door as everyone held their noises long enough to tease the fox in the doorway. Finally it was just Nick and Judy in the room. Nick threw his arms around his partner, getting his body especially close to her nose.

"Gross Nick! Get off!"

Ignoring her complaints Nick rubbed his smelly fur into her face. Their struggles and laughter eventually died down. Judy began to sniffling, burying her face deeper into her stinky partner's side. He just held her and rubbed her back.

"Watching it back, it really hit me. You could've died and I couldn't of done anything," Judy's voice cracked slightly.

"I'm right here Carrots. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm so sorry," She sobbed.

He lifted her head in order to meet her purple eyes. He gave her a small reassuring smile.

"Does that mean you feel so guilty that you'll stop teasing me?"

"Never Skunk Butt!" Judy laughed showing off her slightly watery smile, "Karma is a cruel mistress. Maybe you should make a new red fur rug for Mr. Big."

Nick eyes went soft and his smile turned sincere as he took in his small partner. She would be fine after her brief scare. Nick would do almost anything to spare her the pain of losing someone. The only thing is he'd always take the hit, given the choice it would never be her. He noticed her watching him as intently as he was watching her.

"Next time you get skunked!" He declared fanning his stink towards her as she laughed.


End file.
